


Odds & Ends

by sketchai (sketchymurr)



Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketchymurr/pseuds/sketchai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daja gets back to her roots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odds & Ends

Daja hated nails. Well, she didn’t really hate them. They had their uses. They had helped her build trellises for Briar to hold his bean stalks. Nails also held together the loom that she’d built for Sandry, that even now was thumping away in the early evening air. Also, they had helped build Tris’ bookcase. If there was one thing Tris was proud of, it was her books.

Daja stretched and looked at the bucket of nails. Sometimes it was nice to get back to the basics. But not for too long. She glanced with longing back to the forge where cherry red greeting her cheerfully, tempting her to leave the bucket half full of nails.

She steeled herself. She would finish this bucket, then get back to the fun stuff. There was always a use for nails.


End file.
